


Overcome

by Star_Crossed_Aliens



Series: A Family in Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters are mentioned, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Slight Anxiety, family is mentioned, i guess thats it lol, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crossed_Aliens/pseuds/Star_Crossed_Aliens
Summary: Lance is restless so he seeks solace with space.





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of A Family in Space! In other words Lance's part! Thank you for reading and please enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments = <3
> 
> Also go read part 1; R&R - Pidge's part!

_It's nearly two in the morning I'm guessing._

Lance leaned his head against the wide window that over looked the vast darkness outside. Far off stars twinkled.

The glass his forehead stuck to was cold and slightly smudged with what he hoped was just fingerprints. The dead end hallway he occupied was quiet and lightly dimed with blue lighting. A system Allura and Coran installed to not only comfort them but to alert the paladins on what time of day it was back on Earth. How long had it been since he started coming out here?

_Too long._

In the beginning Lance found this space by roaming around himself when his thoughts were too much to handle at night or whenever really. Didn't matter what time of day it was.

His gut lurched, twisted into an unsettling knot as his anxiety took ahold. Lance pulled his legs to his chest as best as he could while perched on the window pane. He missed his family, even the annoying cousins that always got into his belongings just to get a rise out of him, his mama's cooking, playing with his younger siblings, fighting for the bathroom, all of it.

He missed the beach, the warm sand between his toes and the waves that licked his ankles, begging him to jump in. He missed green grass, the smell and feel of rain against his skin, blue skies and white fluffy clouds.

Blue eyes prickled with tears.

He quickly rubbed them dry before they had a chance to fall and become worse. He didn't want the other's to notice he'd been crying, it was bad enough his face masks only did so much for the bags under his eyes. Lance was positive they noticed those since the team had been giving him concerned looks, he sniffed.

_I'll have to step up my game soon._

The boy closed his eyes and reached out for Blue. Her presence always comforted him and she was always there for him no matter the circumstances. Lance felt the familiar purr vibrate his entire being. His lips quirked at the corners and reopened his eyes.

This was real. All of it.

And the only way back home was to defeat Zarkon and his Empire that ruled the universe. A wave of determination over came the anxiety, Blue's purr grew louder almost sounding more like a growl but he felt her approval of his new found determination and goal.

That's right, he'll defeat Zarkon.

No, they'll defeat Zarkon.

He'll introduce his whole family to his new family, his space family. He'll drag each and everyone of them down there to Varadero beach and by god they will enjoy themselves.

_Even Keith, the loser._

Lance stood up and pressed his fingers against the cool glass, eyes narrowed. Yes, they'll defeat Zarkon. Even if it took a dozen tries just to do it. He will see his family, Earth, again.

_Wait for me._

Lance turned away and started back to the safety and warmth of his room.


End file.
